Soy Cobarde, Harry
by LunaHHr
Summary: Hermione está enamorada de Harry Potter. Y él se entera pero ella se tiene que ir de viaje al día siguiente y no regresar jamás. Entonces, ¿que pasará entre ellos dos? ¿Alguien impedirá que ellos dos estén juntos? Y aun con el tiempo, ¿crees que ellos aun puedan estar juntos?
1. Y te quiero a ti

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

"**Soy Cobarde, Harry"**

Capitulo Primero.

Mi sueño de siempre había sido estar con Harry, sí, con el valiente héroe Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño con una cicatriz en la frente, el niño inmune a los horribles poderes de Voldemort, pero para mí sólo Harry. Por eso, cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts el siguió su vida, al igual que Ron, cada uno de nosotros por su lado. Siempre nos veíamos… mentira, con el paso de los años casi ni hablábamos. ¿Qué nos había pasado? Yo, ingenuamente creí que siempre estaríamos juntos, los Weasley, los Potter y la sabelotodo de Granger, ósea yo. Pero no, no había sido así.

Como era de suponerse… haber me explico. Durante la batalla de Hogwarts, hubo un momento en el que me confundí mucho con Ronald, respecto a mis sentimientos. Ya que yo tenía una obsesión con los Derechos de los Elfos (la sigo y siempre la tendré) En fin, Ron había sugerido que le avisáramos a los elfos, para que no corrieran peligro y yo, bueno yo simplemente me abalance sobre él y le di un ¿tierno beso? Como sea, Harry se inmuto durante unos segundos o… no lo sé. Estaba demasiado preocupado porque sabía que iba a morir y yo lo estaba aun más que él.

Pero bueno, cuando la guerra termino, como todos esperaban, Ronald y yo nos hicimos novios, y Harry y Ginny regresaron otra vez. Aunque esta vez se les veía más felices que antes. Al principio me sentí muy feliz y dichosa junto a Ron… pero luego las cosas cambiaron. Cada día teníamos más diferencias que antes, al grado que nos gritábamos y nos enojábamos hasta una semana entera. Recuerdo que yo fui a consultarlo con Harry y este me dijo que no estaba de parte de ninguno de los dos, porque sabía como éramos. Simplemente me dijo que yo escuchara a mi corazón, me abrazo y me consoló, y yo desesperadamente llore en su pecho.

Luego decidí lo que Harry, como después, me había comentado que "ya sabía". Terminé mi relación con Ronald, y me dedique al cien por ciento en mi carrera muggle. Sí, había decido darle el gusto a mis padres, estudiaría Ciencias en la Comunicación, obtendría mi licenciatura y conseguiría uno de los trabajos más codiciados en toda Europa, porque así era yo, me encantaba lo difícil…

Aunque, a los Weasley no les sentara bien la noticia, el rompimiento de Ron y yo, era algo necesario, casi como respirar… en realidad no fue difícil terminar con Ron, se porto bastante amable y maduro, me sorprendió, lo admito. Ginny entendía perfectamente nuestro rompimiento, ya que Harry le había contado algo de lo sucedido, no todo pero algo sabía. George… el no opino, estaba demasiado triste aun por la muerte de su gemelo, como todos. Y el Sr. y Sra. Weasley estaban un poco decepcionados, intentaron hablar con Ron y conmigo para ver si tenía arreglo pero no lo había. Ron no era para mí ni yo para él.

Pasaron cuatro años, yo tenía 22 cuando me titule. Ya no tenía contacto casi con nadie de mis antiguos amigos. Aunque un día me entere que Harry estaba trabajando en la empresa a la que yo entraría y muchas emociones surgieron en mí, yo pensé que era la emoción de ver a un hermano mayor, pero estaba demasiado equivocada… bueno, yo aun no sabía que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter.

Me lleve una tremenda decepción cuando hable con Harry por primera vez en muchos años, ya no sabíamos cómo tratarnos y los silencios que antes eran para que nuestras almas se comunicaran, ahora eran silencios incómodos que resultaban embarazosos. Intercambiamos pocas palabras, eso sí, ambos sonreíamos abiertamente, recuerdo que ese día me dolían demasiado las mejillas por tanto sonreír. Me dijo que aún seguía con Ginny "Vaya, esto va enserio" había pensado.

— ¿Por qué un trabajo muggle?—pregunté frunciendo el ceño, el solo sonrió y respondió una sola palabra.

—Ginny. —dio un largo suspiro y nos encaminamos nuevamente hacia su oficina, que por cierto era bastaste moderna y lujosa. Por lo visto, a él le había ido mejor que a mí.

—Pero, pensé que querías ser Auror. —lo critique. Y él solo se encogió de hombros, como cuando no quería hablar al respecto—No me digas que tampoco conservas tu varita, Harry. —me crucé de brazos. ¿Era enserio? Uno de los magos más poderos… ¿sin varita? Pero no respondió, simplemente rebusco en uno de sus bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco su varita, me guiño un ojo.

En los siguientes meses, Harry y yo casi no nos veíamos porque él estaba en la última planta del edificio, con los ejecutivos, los más importantes y yo… bueno yo aun estaba de suplente como periodista, aunque no me rendí. Cada vez que podía le pedía una oportunidad al Sr. Carroll de que me dejara publicar algo en su famoso periódico pero se negaba diciendo que aun era una novata.

Pero, un día, Elisa renuncio sin más a su puesto como periodista profesional, dejando muchas cosas por hacer en la empresa y yo, obviamente aproveche el asuntillo y el Sr. Carroll no tuvo otra que darme la oportunidad y así me acerque un poco más a Harry, ya que el vigilaba lo que se tenía que publicar, que teníamos que buscar, o cosas por el estilo, me subieron a su piso. Y ahí descubrí que Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom trabajaban ahí y la recepcionista de aquel piso era Lavender Brown. Todos me recibieron abiertamente, muy amables y simpáticos.

— ¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí, Hermione? —preguntó con timidez Neville, como siempre.

—Tres meses y medio. —respondí con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba mis cosas en la pequeña oficina que me habían asignado. Luna igual era periodista, publicaba los espectáculos. Y Neville los deportes.

—Subiste muy rápido, Granger. —decía Lavender, con un pique de envidia. Simplemente le guiñe el ojo.

— ¿Qué esperabas, Lavendi? ¡Es Hermione Granger! —decía con voz soñadora Luna. La mire agradecida y una ola de paz me embargo por completo.

— ¡Y tu eres Luna Lovegood! —dijo Neville, mientras que se le acercaba y le daba un tierno beso en la nariz. Lavender puso los ojos en blanco murmurando algo como esto: "Oh, ya van a empezar".

— ¡Están juntos! —los acuse, mientras los señalaba a ambos—Oh, eso es… ¡magnifico!

Me acomodé perfectamente con mi nuevo trabajo. Y el Sr. Carroll estaba más que satisfecho con mi trabajo, al igual que Harry. Los dos siempre estaban diciendo cosas como "Ha sido un milagro encontrarla" "Eres brillante, Hermione" "Espectacular trabajo, chica" y yo estaba realmente encantada, aunque un poco agotada. Mis temas eran acerca de todo, a veces chismes, económicos, deportes, espectáculos, pero mis favoritos eran los políticos. Poco a poco, como maniobra del destino, nos fuimos juntando todos de nuevo. Draco Malfoy (ex mortífago) había heredado la gran fortuna de Lucius Malfoy al morir este, y hacia negocios por doquier con cualquiera y por eso siempre ganaba más y más fortuna, aunque también a veces perdía. Sorpresivamente Ronald había regresado con Lavender y se les veía tranquilos, mucho más apasionados que antes. Lo recuerdo porque ese día tuve un encuentro muy peculiar con Harry.

— ¡Ven, Won-won! —decía melosamente Lavender.

—Alguien podría vernos, Vandi-vandi. —respondía entre risillas excitadas el pelirrojo. Estaban en el pasillo de papelería, solos, y ellos creían que nadie los vería ni escucharía porque era muy temprano. —De acuerdo, hagámoslo. —se rendía fácilmente ante un beso apasionado por parte de la menuda chica que tenía ante sí.

Yo quería decirles algo, que no faltaran al respeto a una empresa tan importante como era aquella, quería gritarles y bajarles muchos puntos. "Tonta, Hermione, ya no estás en Hogwarts" Gruñí por lo bajo, pero era la jefa de Lavander, así que algo tenía que hacer. Apreté los puños y me encaminé hacia ellos, frunciendo mucho las cejas cuando alguien me tomo por la cintura y me jalo hacia atrás, luego me apoyo en una pared y me tapo la boca con una mano para que no gritara. Era Harry, tenerlo cerca había hecho que el pulso se me descontrolara.

—Shhh, Hermione. No hables. —me miraba fijamente. —He esperado este momento desde hace mucho. —decía entre susurros, ¿Cómo que lo esperaba? ¿Se había vuelto un enfermo sexual? Fruncí aun más el ceño. — ¡No es lo que tú piensas! Si te suelto, prometes que no harás nada. —asentí, pero no me soltó, solo quito su mano de mi boca.

— ¿Cómo que lo has estado esperando desde hace mucho? —pregunte aterrorizada y con una expresión de profundo asco. Harry rio en silencio por mi expresión y tomo un mechón de mi cabello suelto y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, una extraña sensación de deseo recorrió todo mi ser. Harry dejó su mano en mi mejilla y respondió mi pregunta con otra:

— ¿Tienes una cámara? —al ver que ponía cara de perplejidad siguió: —Prometo explicarte todo después, Hermione. Ahora necesito una maldita cámara. —gruño desesperado.

—Bien, esta en mi bolsillo trasero, tómalo si quieres, pervertido. —lo desafié, no me había gustado nada el tono con el que me había hablado. El puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hermione, no te pongas así, ¡dame tu la maldita cámara! Necesito evidencia, ¿Qué no entiendes? —decía furioso.

— ¡Suéltame entonces! —grite despacio. Me miro un instante y luego cedió. Yo por mi parte me lleve una mano a mi bolsillo trasero y saque mi celular, se lo di y él lo acepto al vuelo, para luego salir corriendo hacia donde nos entrabamos hasta hace unos minutos, lo seguí… como siempre.

Nos pusimos detrás de unas plantas de decoración. Escuche que chasquera la boca, para luego decirme:

—No te acerques más, Hermione. Esto es bastante perturbador. Quédate donde estas, confía en mí. —decía entre susurros. Y le hice caso porque confiaba en él y porque no quería ver a Ron y Lavender haciendo… haciendo "eso". Así que me dirigí al pasillo en el que estábamos y lo espere. Llego en menos de un minuto con los ojos refulgiendo puro triunfo. Me sonrió, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su oficina, sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry? —exigí mientras me zafaba violentamente de su agarre. Obviamente seguía escandalizada por cómo me había hablado. El abría la puerta de su oficina y fruncía el ceño, ya no sonreía, y el brillo de triunfo que hace rato se adueñaban de sus ojos verdes letales había desaparecido, algo lo había molestado, inquietado. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Es que…—dudó unos segundos, se paso una mano por su rebelde cabello azabache. Me miro. —Lavender dice que somos amantes. —lo dijo tan rápido que me pareció que yo lo imagine todo. Pero al ver que no decía nada más, que me miraba desesperado esperando una reacción, una palabra, me di cuenta que era verdad lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, no le creía a Harry una infidelidad, menos con Lavender. — ¡Di algo, Hermione! —me grito.

— ¡No me grites, Harry! —le grité yo igual y el abrió mucho los ojos debajo de sus redondas gafas. Agacho la cabeza y susurro un "lo siento, Hermione". — ¿Para qué rayos querrías una foto de Ron y ella haciendo… ya sabes que, Harry? —dije después de unos segundos, más tranquila pero mi mirada seguía siendo severa y cautelosa. Él me miro de nuevo y dio un largo suspiro, se sentó y comenzó hablar:

—Lavender esta "enamorada" de mi. Yo no le creo, solo quiere estar conmigo por mi dinero. Y no, Hermione. Jamás le fui infiel a Ginny, no soy así. Pero ya me harte de las amenazas de esa Lavender, siempre me está acosando y trata de besarme cada que tiene oportunidad… y bueno, está prohibido tener relaciones sexuales en esta empresa porque el Sr. Carroll es muy religioso y tiene una moral muy alta… como sea, el que no cumpla esa regla esta despedido y yo…

—Quieres a Lavender tan lejos de ti como sea posible. —lo interrumpí. Él sonrió amargamente.

—Es la prometida de Ron. Aun así la tengo que ver. Es trágico, al menos para mí lo es. Pero al menos ya no la tendré aquí. Y eso será mucho alivio y menos estrés.

—Y no querías que nadie te viera para que Ron no se la agarre contra ti, ¿cierto? Ni ella. Porque si le dices algo a Ron… bueno, ambos lo conocemos, es demasiado hueco para ver más allá de su nariz, en este caso de su boca partida por los besos de Vandi-vandi. —dije lo último en un tono bromista. A pesar de todo, odiaba ver a Harry tan triste. Me regalo una de sus más sonoras carcajadas y yo me uní a él. —Y también hoy decidiste venir a tomar las fotos porque descansas, ¿no?

—Sigues siendo igual o más brillante que antes, Hermione. —me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Y tú tan valiente y amistoso, como siempre. Yo soy solo libros, ya los sabes, Harry. —baje el rostro, lo escuche pararse de su cómoda silla de oficina y vino hasta a mí, se apoyo en su mesa y me miro.

—No creo que seas solo eso, Hermione. —me tomo de las manos. — ¿Por qué desapareciste? —me pregunto muy triste. Yo levante el rostro y lo mire fijamente. — ¿Por Ron? Es un poco injusto que por culpa de ese aracnifobico te hayas alejado de todos. —me recrimino.

—No existe tal palabra, Harry. —me reí. Sin soltarme de sus manos ya que para mí era un contacto demasiado cálido y placentero. —Soy cobarde.

—Lo fuiste, pero ahora ya no lo eres. Y hoy, hace unos momentos y vas hacer la persona más valiente, porque mira… ¡entrar donde están dos personas haciendo el…!

—Cállate, Harry. —lo calle porque no quería imaginarme a esos dos otra vez, pero el interpreto otra cosa.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, Hermione. Yo… yo pensé que ya habías olvidado a Ron y… bueno

—Ya lo supere. —dije segura y feliz. —Pero no es agradable imaginárselos. Así que te pido que olvidemos lo que sucedió hoy. Vete a disfrutar de tu día de descanso, salúdame a Ginny. Yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

— ¿Te estorbo ahora mismo? —pregunto en tono burlón, tranquilo y con una ceja incrédula, sosteniendo mis manos.

—Un poco, sí. —respondí en su mismo tono, desafiante.

—Bien, en ese caso, será mejor que me vaya. —me soltó las manos y se fue.

Y así, pasaron los meses, hasta que llego diciembre y todos nos reunimos. Fue encantador, nunca lo olvidare, ese mes cambio mi vida a partir de ahora. Habían cambiado muchas cosas, tanto en mi vida personal como en la laboral. Ya estaba decidido, me iba ir de Londres y no volvería en mucho tiempo. Durante los meses que había pasado con Harry me había enamorado como una loca de él, porque en realidad el no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo el mismo Harry noble, valiente y generoso que había conocido en Hogwarts. Y no era mío. Había decidido decirle lo que sentía un día llegando al trabajo, pero él se adelanto diciendo que pronto se casaría con Ginny, o eso es lo que la Sra. Molly quería. Mi mundo se hizo trizas y él no dejaba de hablar sobre lo que Ginny querría o no para su boda. Era insoportable. Por eso, hoy en la noche les diría a mis amigos, mi segunda familia que me iría de Londres.

—Chicos, —los llamé a todos, era año nuevo. Ya todos habían dejado de felicitarse y abrazarse. —les tengo una importante noticia, y espero que les sea bastante buena como lo fue para mí. —les sonreí.

— ¿De qué trata, Hermione? —preguntó Neville, que estaba a un lado de mi. Sin embargo yo solo sonreía.

— ¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿De que trata? —insistía Luna.

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio? —decía casi al mismo tiempo Ron, después de Luna. Él nunca se había enterado que por culpa de Harry y mía, habían despedido a Lavender, a su ahora esposa. Seguí sonriendo.

—Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Harry. Y mi pulso se acelero mucho con tal solo oír su voz diciendo mi nombre. Ahora que tenía la atención de todos… mentira, ahora que sabía que tenía la atención de Harry, les dije:

—Hoy tuve una reunión con el Sr. Carroll—comencé y ellos me escuchaban muy atentos. —Y me presento a ¡Olivander Lewis! —casi grite y ellos abrieron los ojos como platos mientras sonreían. —Al parecer, mi reporte del mes de Noviembre y Diciembre le pareció muy interesante, le llamo mucho la atención a ambos. Y… ¡Olivander Lewis me ofreció trabajo en su compañía! —solté por fin. Y todos corrieron –los que estaban lejos- a felicitarme y abrazarme. —Pero…—dijo mientras me abrazaba otra vez Draco.

— ¡Por Merlín! Siempre hay peros. —refunfuñaba Ron de manera graciosa y todos reímos, inclusive Ginny que se le veía un poco seria desde que había llegado con Harry al restaurante.

—No, Ron. Esto es bueno, o eso creo. Me tengo que ir a Los Ángeles. —sonreí.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —gritaron todos.

—No es verdad. —dijo Ron, un poco decepcionado.

—Humm, ¿mi mejor amiga en Los Ángeles? ¿Sin mi? —decía horrorizada Luna. Era verdad, yo tampoco me veía sin ella, con el tiempo, nos hicimos inseparables y muy cercanas, aunque éramos completamente distintas, supimos llevar nuestras diferencias. Definitivamente, ella también era mi mejor amiga.

—No les hagas caso, cariño. —decía Draco, al lado de mi. —Yo sé lo mucho que deseabas este puesto. Ve, aunque claro te extrañaremos mucho—Era verdad, Draco sabía lo mucho que quería este viaje, con el tiempo nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos.

—Pero, regresaras. ¿Verdad? —decía alarmado Neville, tomando de la mano a Luna, ya que yo no estaría para orientarlo en algunas cosas.

— ¡Claro! —asegure. —En vacaciones—y todos me miraron muy tristes. — ¿Tan especial soy para ustedes? —pregunte divertida.

—No te imaginad cuanto. —susurro Draco a mi lado.

—Extrañare tus preguntas bobas. —me dijo Luna. —Por favor cuídate y no te olvides de nosotros.

—Claro que no. —contestaba, mientras nos sentábamos de nuevo en la mesa en la que estábamos.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —pregunto Draco, algo distraído.

—Mañana mismo—dije automáticamente.

— ¡No puedes! —gruño Harry irritado, frunciendo las cejas, mirándome fijamente y haciendo las manos un puño. —Es decir… es demasiado pronto—se apresuro a decir, cuando vio su reacción impulsiva y todos lo miraban consternados. —y hay demasiado trabajo aquí, no puedes dejarm… dejarlo.

—Por supuesto que no…

— ¿Acaso solo te importa tu maldito trabajo? —pregunto Ginny, interrumpiéndome, se veía irritada.

—No, pero hay que ser responsables ante todo y…—se defendía Harry, ignorando el tono de su prometida.

—Neville se quedara en mi lugar, Harry. —lo interrumpí, algo dolida con él.

—No, espera ¡¿Qué? —dijo alarmado Neville, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca.

—El Sr. Carroll te cedió mi lugar, felicidades—le sonreí.

—Pero es muy torpe, te necesito… es decir, la empresa te necesita, Hermione. No puedes ser tan egoísta.

—Ella no está siendo egoísta, Potter. —me defendió Malfoy. —Ella está luchando por sus sueños, no seas egoísta tu. Si no puedes hacer tu trabajo sin ella, ya es problema tuyo. —todos se quedaron estupefactos. Harry abría la boca para protestar pero vio algo en mi rostro que no le permitió decirlo, ¿Qué había visto?

—Bueno, chicos, será mejor que me vaya. —dije luego de un rato.

— ¡La noche aun es muy joven, hermosura! —decía Draco, mientras me tomaba de la mano.

—Para ti aun lo es, ¡eres rico y sin obligaciones! —fingí quejarme. —Aparte, aun tengo que ir a visitar a una persona, y luego me iré con mi madre lo que resta de enero. Serán mis vacaciones.

—Ósea, que en febrero ya te hacemos en Los Ángeles, ¿eh? —dijo Luna y solo asentí.

Me despedí de todos… menos de Harry, porque él estaba un poco resentido por el… trabajo. Me trague una mueca de dolor y le sonreí.

—Vamos, Harry, no seas tan duro con Hermione. Ella no tiene la culpa de que Neville sea torpe. —bromeaba mi amigo Ron, y Luna le envió una mirada asesina.

—Espero que cumplas lo que te propones. —dijo secamente, tendiéndome la mano, sin apenas mirarme. Yo sonreí ante su cálido contacto y luego, sorpresivamente alguien más me jalo para abalanzarse a mis labios. Era Draco, me besaba deliberadamente, sin miramientos, solo escuche risas y virotes y… ¿un chasquido de boca? Yo, por mi parte, le devolví el beso por pura inercia, y tomo eso como un sí, y pasó sus manos por mi espalda, sujetándome fuerte pero delicadamente contra su atlético cuerpo, y yo solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada.

—Así, sí me recordaras, ¿cierto, Granger? —dijo Draco, después del beso, yo asentí en estado de shock. Luna estallo en risas por mi expresión, al igual que todos menos Harry y Ginny. — ¿Te ha gustado tanto mi beso que no puedes hablar? —pregunto cínicamente Draco, y todos esperaban mi respuesta.

N/A: Hola, ¿cómo están? Aquí les dejo una nueva historia, espero que les guste. Y, para que sepan y no me reclamen? En un rato subo un nuevo capítulo de "Un Amor Casi Imposible" Fred esta impasible para deslumbrarlas, extraño tanto estar por aquí. Pero he estado ocupada. Este es una manera de decir lo siento, para vacaciones de Semana Santa, ¡habrá diversión! Cuídense y no sean tan crueles, recibo tomatazos y cebollazos.

Luna**HHr-**


	2. ¿Te vas?

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos**reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling.**Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

"**Soy Cobarde, Harry"**

**Capítulo Segundo.**

—Eh…—titubee, ¿Qué podría decir? Estaba en shock cuando Draco me besó. Ni quiera tuve tiempo de decidir que inventar o que decir cuando Harry me interrumpió.

—Supongo que es hora de irnos también, Ginny. —miró a su prometida y Ginny frunció las cejas.

— ¡De ninguna manera, Harry! —Protestó ella—Yo no soy la que se tiene que ir lejos de aquí en unas horas. Si quieres vete tú, dile a Hermione que te lleve. —Harry se quedó de piedra. ¿Ella había dicho que se venga conmigo? No sería mala idea, sería lindo, de hecho. Pero sería más doloroso también.

—Ya veo quien llevara los pantalones en casa, Harry. —dijo en tono burlón Ron, tratando de poner más ligero el ambiente. Ya que Ginny se lo había dicho en un tono más bien desafiante, no fiestero. Harry solo sonrió de lado y le pidió al mesero un Whisky.

—Bueno, ahora sí. Sin más dramatismo, me voy. —anuncié. Todos me miraron tristes, excepto Harry. Él estaba muy interesado en su bebida. De verdad que el momento más feliz de mi velada había sido cuando vi la reacción que dio cuando anuncie que me iba. Bien, ahora se mostraba indiferente. ¿Ese era mi mejor amigo? Aun así. Algo no cuadraba. El estaba resentido por algo, y tenía que saberlo. Tal vez, dentro de unos años más, cuando me lo volviera a encontrar y yo a lo mejor ya lo habría olvidado y le preguntaría entonces, por que tan indiferente y él me diría… pero hasta entonces me tendré que quedar con la duda. No soy de esas personas que se quedan de brazos cruzados pero ya no hay tiempo.

Casi todos me abrazaron, ya sabes, Harry se limito a estrecharme la mano otra vez. Me fui directo a mi auto muggle y me dirigí con mucha precaución a mi departamento. Casi no había autos, pero como era año nuevo y había uno que otro muggle estúpido pasado de copas… mejor me mantenía alerta.

Llegué a mi departamento después de unos quince largos minutos. Cerré la puerta con llave, tire mi bolsa en el sofá azul que estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, al igual que casi todo lo que estaba ahí y me fui directo a mi habitación, donde se encontraba el baño y mi pijama, un blusón de finos tirantes de color blanco con rosas rojas de seda. Me tomé mi tiempo en ducharme, me peine frente al espejo y en mi reflejo pude notar mucha tristeza, desesperación y agonía… pero todo eso tenía que terminar. Apuesto que apenas saliera de aquel lugar me liberaría de mi malestar… de Harry.

Puse todas las alarmas posibles que pude. No quería dormirme, eran la una y media de la madrugada y yo tenía que salir a las seis. Estaba bien. Me costó muchísimo poder dormirme, cada vez que cerraba los ojos y conciliaba el sueño me despertaba gritando porque en mis pesadillas aparecía Harry diciéndome que era lo peor que había en la vida, o al señor Carroll diciendo que se había confundido de persona y que ya no tendría el puesto. O que me levantaba tarde y lo perdía todo. Hasta que al fin pude conciliar el sueño más o menos tranquilo… cuando oí que alguien tocaba mi puerta desesperadamente. Me asusté, pero enseguida fui a ver qué pasaba con varita en mano.

— ¡Lumos! —susurré. Y con la luz que despedía mi varita me dirigí hasta donde sonaban los golpes desesperados. — ¿Quién es? —pregunté lo más segura que pude… pero falle. Espere respuesta pero no sucedió nada, solo cesaron los golpes. Y entonces otra vez comenzaron a golpear. — ¿Quién es? —volví a preguntar, y esta vez más segura. Pero de nuevo nadie respondió. Bien, abriría la puerta y si era un ladrón o un asesino le lanzaría el hechizo de congelamiento, y luego lo amarraría muy fuerte, le haría el hechizo desmemorizante, le pediría ayuda a Draco para decir que él me ayudo amarrarlo y luego llamaría a la policía. —De acuerdo… a la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… ¡tres! —abrí la puerta y un muchacho alto de cabellos negros azabache cayó de bruces sobre mí. Cuando iba a gritar me encontré con unos ojos verdes debajo de unas gafas redondas, mirándome intensamente… era mi Harry.

—Hola, Hermione. —me sonrió dulcemente el azabache. Y fue entonces cuando lo sentí… ¡estaba borracho!

—Harry, ¿podrías quitarte de encima de mí? —cerré los ojos, no quería perderme en aquellos ojos hermosos.

—Te molesta tenerme cerca, ¿verdad? —dijo un poco triste. ¿Le daba tristeza que no lo quisiera cerca? Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente… y cuando iba a decirle que no era eso, él se levanto y me tendió una mano para que me parara y fue ahí también cuando me di cuenta que le sangraba la nariz, y aun lado de su cicatriz estaba rojo.

—¡Oh, Harry! —exclamé llevándome las manos a la boca. — ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunté preocupada. Y olvidándome un poco de mis sentimientos comencé a examinarle las heridas. No era buena como medi-maga… así que tendría que hacer todo al estilo muggle.

—No es nada alarmante, así que quita esa cara de preocupación. —intentó tranquilizarme. Yo solo pude mirarlo recriminatoriamente.

— ¿Cómo es que estas borracho, Harry? Es que acaso, ¿mañana no trabajas? —pregunte con ironía. Él bajo la cabeza y se meneo un poco. —Ven aquí. —lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve a mi cocina, donde estaba mi cajita de primeros auxilios. Lo senté en una de las sillas del desayunador y me dirigí al estante que estaba arriba del fregadero, me puse de puntillas y comencé a buscarlo.

—Bonita bata. —me alago. Yo me sonroje y sin dejar de hacer puntillas lo vire a ver… me estaba examinando de pies a cabeza, no de una manera morbosa… pero si de una manera apasionada.

—Gracias. —dije un poco seca. Traté de no darle importancia a sus peligrosas miradas y continúe mi búsqueda hasta que al fin encontré la cajita. Me dirigí hasta él. Y lo volví a examinar. —Dime exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? —lo interrogaba mientras abría la cajita y sacaba el alcohol, gasas, algodón, etc.

—Pues… es una larga historia. —me miro fijamente. Me acerque a él, devolviéndole la mirada fijamente mientras que le quitaba las gafas lentamente y una mano suya me detuvo. Alcé una ceja interrogante. —No podré verte bien… y eso me hará ponerme más ansioso de lo que ya estoy. —no entendía a que quería llegar, así que no le hice caso, le quite los lentes los puse a un lado y manos a la obra.

—Entonces… te peleaste con alguien. ¿Quién y por qué? —quise saber. Él hacia muecas y gemía cada vez que le tocaba la herida con el algodón húmedo de alcohol.

—Ya te dije que es una larga historia. Y no quiero entretenerte más… tienes que irte a tu dichoso viaje.

— ¿Te molesta que me vaya? —pregunté entrecerrando las cejas.

—Me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho antes. —contestó después de unos segundos. Entonces, ¿era eso lo que lo tenía resentido? Vaya, que decepción.

— ¡Será porque apenas hoy me dijeron, egoísta! —grité, mientras lo lastimaba sin querer en su herida y el soltó un chillido de dolor, se llevó una de las manos en la parte herida y me miro enfurruñado. —Lo siento. —susurré.

—Pudiste haberme llamado apenas te dieran la noticia. —seguía terco.

—Perdón, señor egoísta. No pensé que te importara tanto dado que tu solo has estado hablando de tu maravillosa boda con Ginny. —le espete cruelmente. Él se ofendió muchísimo, tomó sus gafas y me miro furioso.

—Si tanto te molestaba que fuera feliz al contarte todas mis cosas, ¡debiste decírmelo! —me devolvió el insulto. Yo también lo miré furiosa.

—Sabes que a mí no me importa escuchar tus cosas, ¡me gusta! Pero tú no tienes tiempo más que para ti y Ginny. —esta vez mi insulto había ganado, entrecerró los ojos. Y aun en la silla se tambaleo un poco. Me gire bruscamente y comencé a buscar las cosas para preparar café. Las había dejado sin empacar porque en la mañana antes de irme me prepararía uno. Pude sentir su mirada en mí, y me ponía muy nerviosa pero me las arreglé para disimularlo. Quise prepararle una poción para la cruda pero no tenía ni una pizca de los ingredientes. Cuando terminé el café se lo serví en una taza blanca y se la puse en el desayunador, junto a él. Me acerqué de nuevo y comencé a ponerle las gasas.

—Sigues siendo amable conmigo. Eso no está bien. —dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos, yo me solté de inmediato con la excusa de tirar los algodones llenos de sangre.

—Solo tomate el café, Harry. —le contesté cuando me acerque otra vez. Solo me faltaba su nariz y ya no se vería tan mal. Lo estaba alistando para ver a Ginny… que irónico.

—Está bien. —suspiró, y espere a que tomara dos o tres sorbos a su café, para que le arreglara la nariz. Cuando acabe, nos quedamos mirando. —Perdón, Hermione. —me tomó otra vez las manos. —Draco tiene razón… soy muy egoísta.

—No lo eres. —contradije.

—Contigo si lo soy. —no había pensando en eso, pero supongo que era verdad. — ¿No me vas a preguntar por qué? —frunció las cejas y yo meneé la cabeza de manera negativa.

— ¿Tendría? —pregunté confundida. Pensé que me contestaría, pero me respondió con otra pregunta:  
>— ¿Podríamos pasar a tu sala? Es que la luz de tu cocina me marea mucho. —yo asentí, él se paro al vuelo y sin soltarme la mano me llevó a la sala. Ahí había unas lámparas que despedían una luz más opaca y amarilla… más romántica. Con un movimiento de su mano libre, quitó la sábana blanca que cubría el sillón largo azul.<p>

— ¿Me vas a decir que te paso? —pregunté al tiempo que se sentaba y me jalaba hacia él, sentándonos muy juntos, cara a cara.

—Eh… no. Prefiero saber qué piensas al respecto de mi egoísmo. —sonrió de lado. Abrí levemente la boca, me mordí el labio inferior y pensé bien.

—Hagamos un trato. —él asintió algo aturdido con la cabeza. —Yo te digo y tú me dices. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Comienza. —me alentó dulcemente.

—Bien. Pues sinceramente nunca me había puesto a pensar en si eres egoísta conmigo o no. Y ya sé, me vas a preguntar por qué. —él rio, mientras asentía con la cabeza. — ¡No lo sé! Siempre he pensado en ti en una manera diferente, Harry. Siempre he sabido que eres diferente. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que no eras como todos los demás. También supe que tú no querías toda la fama que tenias, que solo querías una familia, a tus padres y a unos amigos sinceros, que siempre estén contigo. —me miró serio. No estaba molesto, estaba pensando. Yo conocía perfectamente sus gestos.

—Gracias. —susurró al fin, me sonrió. —Bien. Pues me peleé con Ginny. Después de que te fuiste yo me quise ir a casa a descansar, pero ella se negó. Entonces le dije que se fuera con alguien más, que la verdad yo estaba muy cansado y me amenazo frente a todos que si me iba la perdería para siempre… ¡fue una amenaza muy patética! Y por razones muy estúpidas. Así que…

—Te fuiste. —lo interrumpí, llevándome las manos a la boca.

—No, no me fui. Pero ella sí. —continuó y tomó mis manos nuevamente estrechándolas dulcemente. —Ella sí se fue… porque no respondí, me quede paralizado ahí en el restaurante con todos nuestros amigos mirando incómodos y sin saber que decir. Ella tomó su bolso y se fue. Yo le pedí a Luna que la siguieran porque si yo lo hacia las cosas iban a ser peores y no quería mal gastarme así. Ella y Neville la siguieron y creo que la convencieron para llevarla a casa. Ron, Draco y yo nos quedamos ahí. Pedimos unos Whiskys mas y Draco comenzó a decir cosas que me hicieron enfurecer y comenzamos a pelear. Ron trato de tranquilizarnos pero no paramos… veras, ya tenía rato que quería golpear a Malfoy hasta que hoy se dio.

— ¿Qué dijo para que te molestara tanto? —quise saber. Él miro hacia otra parte, me solté de sus manos y le tomé por el rostro. — ¿Qué dijo, Harry? ¿Qué dijo para que te pusieras así y vengas desesperado a verme? —lo pensó durante unos segundos, acerco su rostro al mío.

—Dijo que planeaba seducirte, hacerte suya y que lo haría esta misma noche. —contestó en un largo y sostenido suspiro, sus ojos verdes se veían ansiosos y excitados… quería saber mi respuesta y la verdad es que viniendo de Draco no me sorprendía nada, ¿pero por qué aquella reacción?

—Y nada mas por eso lo golpeaste. —fruncí las cejas divertida. Él me vio de una manera rara. —Puedo cuidarme sola, ya me había insinuado cosas así antes, Harry. No quisiste mal gastar tu tiempo con Ginny pero sí lo hiciste conmigo peleando con Draco por algo absurdo. Me haces sentir importante. —sonreí.

— ¿Dices que él y tu…?—preguntó horrorizado, mal entendiendo lo que había dicho.

— ¡No! —grité. —Por favor, no seas estúpido. Yo a Malfoy lo veo de una manera muy… entiende, es Malfoy. —su cara pareció alivianarse un poco. —Entonces te peleaste con Draco para defender a tu mejor amiga… casi tu herman…

—Ni se te ocurra decir hermana. —sentencio furioso. Y yo me sentí ofendida, abrí la boca para quejarme pero el continuo hablando: —Lo he estado pensando desde que llegaste de nuevo a mi vida, Hermione.

—No entiendo. —fui sincera.

—Eso es raro. —sonrió. —Haber, déjame explicarte. Fue todo muy confuso… aun lo es para mí. Yo ya tenía problemas con Ginny desde antes que tu aparecieras, no congeniamos con las cosas, antes sí pero ahora ya no. Y bueno cuando apareciste fuiste ese toque maravilloso de mi vida. —me acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos libres. —Siempre me ha gustado tenerte cerca… admirarte desde cada ángulo posible. Poder hablar contigo sin temer a que me critiques o me abandones. Saber que tu eres la persona más fiel en el mundo, la que siempre ha estado a mi lado…—se detuvo y sus grandes ojos verdes penetraron mi mirada—He intentado recordar algo… lo que sea, donde tú no estuvieras a mi lado y simplemente no puedo porque no hay recuerdos. Siempre has estado ahí para mí, solo para mí y yo no lo he sabido apreciar. He sido muy necio, he sido muy egoísta.

—Porque te quiero, Harry, he estado ahí por ti. —le dije en un susurro y él me sonrió tiernamente.

—Escucha, no hables por el momento. Por más que me guste tu voz, ahora déjame hablar a mí. —me sonrojé levemente pero escuche atenta. —Desde un principio supe que Ron y tu iban a terminar juntos, de hecho el me lo dijo en 4to año, que le gustabas y que aunque fueras muy testaruda y mandona te quería para él. Y yo me reí, ¿tu hacerle caso a Ron? Por más que fuera mi amigo, siempre pensé que tu prototipo de hombre sería más… —entrecerró las cejas, tratando de explicarse bien. —Más… como te diré, Mmmmm…

— ¿Mas tu? —me sonrojé visiblemente y el sonrió maravillado asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me halagas. Sí, alguien como yo pero un poco más inteligente. Alguien de tu nivel académico. Me acuerdo que siempre me horrorizaba pensar que te quedabas con Ernie y no conmig… con Ron. —río nervioso. Y yo lo dejé pasar. —Eh…, sí. Como te decía. En 6to año, ya los dos hicieron evidente que se gustaban y yo estaba enamorado de Ginny, creo, no lo sé. La verdad es que todo fue muy raro y no quería quedarme solo, no como Sirius, porque lo veía muy desdichado y yo he sido desdichado toda mi vida…. No era justo para mí.

—No, Harry. Tú nunca has estado solo, me ofendes. —le acaricie el rostro dulcemente y el cerró los ojos a mi contacto, le gustaba.

—Silencio, Hermione. Déjame hablar. —Me regaño divertido— ¿Sabes? Ginny y yo lo único bueno que siempre hemos tenido ha sido la química… en ese sentido y perdóname que te diga, siempre nos hemos besado más que platicar o cualquier cosa, somos más físicos que nada. Y yo no me siento como veo a mis papás en las fotos del álbum que Hagrid me regaló; felices y enamorados. Me siento infeliz y estresado, de mal humor y furioso y todo eso cambia cuando estoy contigo, Hermione. —me miró a los ojos, y se acerco lentamente. —Golpee a Malfoy porque dijo que te quería para él, así como Ron. Y ahí no hice nada porque era mi amigo y yo pensé que quería a Ginny. Pero Malfoy no es mi amigo y estoy completamente seguro que a Ginny ya no la veo más como mujer… Me hizo enfurecer el saber que tú ibas a estar con otro hombre. Que tú dedicarías tu vida a otra persona, que yo ya no sería más importante para ti porque ya tendrías a un esposo y a una familia. Te odie por eso. Tú ibas a tener lo que yo siempre he querido y no lo ibas a tener conmigo. —ahora él esperaba a que le dijera algo, y yo estaba completamente shockeada. Tantos años planeando como le declararía mi amor y ahora ni siquiera sabía cómo me llamaba. —Te amo, Hermione. Juro que te amo. —continuó al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte mía y al decir eso, todo fue automático.

Me acerque a sus labios y lo besé frenéticamente y él me devolvió el beso. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, quería sentirlo mío… ahora me pertenecía, no era mas de Ginny. Era mío y siempre sería así. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura y rio mientras me besaba. Estaba feliz, igual o más que yo.

— ¿Me amas? —me preguntó agitado, yo lo miré y le sonreí, volviendo a besarlo. Pero otra vez se separo. —Hermione, ¿me amas? —preguntó ansioso, yo me puse encima de él, haciendo que pusiera su espalda completamente en el respaldo del sillón. Sin responder y siempre mirándolo a los ojos, le sonreí tiernamente. —Por favor, di que me amas.

—Te amo desde siempre, Harry. —dije al fin y él me sonrió, jalándome hacia él y besándonos dulce, tranquila y armónicamente.

**¿Fin?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola, ¿cómo están? **_Espero que anden muy bien. Y bueno, aquí les dejo este Harmony, ¿les gustó? De momento aquí lo quiero dejar, es un buen final, ¿cierto? Eso espero. Pero si quieren le continuo. Ustedes digan. Ojala les guste, a mi me encanto, ¡que vanidosa! Haha, saludos._


	3. Nuevos amores

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

"**Soy Cobarde, Harry"**

**Capítulo Tercero.**

La noche que Harry y yo pasamos juntos fue maravillosa… pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. Yo ya había tomado una decisión y había aceptado una responsabilidad en mi trabajo. Yo me tenía que ir a Los Ángeles al día siguiente y así lo hice.

Harry me regaló la noche más maravillosa, feliz, plena y satisfactoria de mi vida, y siempre lo recordaría así. Hicimos el amor, me entregué en cuerpo y alma al hombre que más ame en toda mi vida. Fui feliz en sus brazos, fui feliz cuando sentí su respiración en mis oídos, mi cuello, en todo mi cuerpo. No me arrepentía de nada. Solo lamentaba que él se haya tardado tanto.

Suspiré al ver su rostro tranquilo y lleno de paz en mi almohada. Me desperté con la alarma y la apagué justo a tiempo para que Harry no se despertara. Me quede hipnotizada por sus cejas relajadas, su boca levemente entre abierta y roja, y fue imposible no acordarme de cómo esos mismos labios me besaban y acariciaban hace unas cuantas horas. Acerqué mi mano muy despacio hacia su boca y lo acaricié tiernamente, acaricie su espalda desnuda y los músculos de sus brazos que estaban abrazados a la almohada. Sonreí al recordar cómo sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y me acariciaban con amor y ternura. Recordé lo dulce que me trato y como gritó que me amaba, que yo lo complementaba y yo también le decía que lo amaba y que lo querría a mi lado por siempre.

Me arme de valor para levantarme de nuestr… de mí cama. No me daría tiempo para bañarme y Harry se levantaría con el ruido de la regadera. Me pare ágilmente de la cama y fui al sillón donde tenía la ropa que me pondría para viajar, me vestí velozmente, tome mi varita mágica y salí de mi recamara. Tomé mis maletas y salí silenciosamente de mi ahora antiguo departamento. No respire tranquila hasta que llegue a mi auto y avance unas cuantas calles, sentí una extraña sensación en todo mi cuerpo, en todo mi corazón. Pensé en dejarle una carta a Harry donde le explicaba porque me iba pero no se me ocurría que podría ponerle o cual sería la explicación. Lo conocía perfectamente y suponiendo que le dejara una nota su reacción sería de una enorme molestia, pensando: "Pero si tu lugar está aquí conmigo, Hermione"

Y no, era al revés. El lugar de Harry estaba y siempre estaría a un lado mío. Y eso es lo que él tenía que aprender. Si en verdad me amaba, si en verdad quería formar una familia conmigo, si en verdad me necesitaba, si en verdad lo complementaba y yo era su única alma gemela, debería seguirme. Debería terminar bien con Ginny, y sin dar explicaciones a los demás debería seguirme y re-hacer una vida conmigo. Y puede que suene egoísta, pero yo lo deje todo por el, ahora fue su turno de dejarlo todo por mí. Y tuve miedo de que no me siga, de que todo lo que me había dicho era mentira, que solo quería acostarse conmigo pero… sus besos no podrían ser falsos, sus miradas no podrían ser tan hipócritas y sus palabras no podrían estar tan vacías. Él me amaba, él me necesitaba y estaba tan segura de me seguiría que por eso no pensé demasiado en irme…

Pero no lo hizo hasta cinco años más tarde.

¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Harry? ¿Qué porquería pasaba por la cabeza de Harry? ¿Qué pretendía al aparecer de nuevo en mi vida? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué pecado estaba pagando yo? ¿Acaso yo no tenía suficiente con no estar feliz a su lado?

George, -un amigo que había conocido la segunda semana que llegué a los Ángeles y que había sido la persona más atenta y tierna conmigo desde el primer instante- estábamos llegando a mi apartamento, para terminar unos cuantos informes que teníamos planeado hacer juntos. Para mi desgracia, él no tenía contacto alguno con la magia. Él y yo nos llevamos muy bien desde el principio, él era mi coordinador en todos esos asuntos periodísticos y también mi guía turística. Era alto, guapo y muy justo. Pero yo no me di cuenta de nada porque yo solo tenía ojos para Harry, para mi Harry lo era todo. Comencé a fijarme en George cada día que Harry no llegaba a mi puerta, primero me fije en su aroma; varonil y esencias de flores, tal vez porque su madre tenía una florería cerca de donde él y yo trabajamos. Un mes después me fije en sus ojos, de un azul ambarino e hipnótico. Tan diferentes a los ojos verdes y llenos de valentía de Harry. Cada mes me fijaba más en George, pero no olvidaba ni un poco a Harry. Hasta que pasaron dos años y comencé a convencerme cada día más que Harry no regresaría. Él sabía dónde estaba, porque Luna y todos los chicos sabían dónde me había alojado y tenían mi número telefónico. Así que Harry no tenía como excusa decir que no podía encontrarme, o si quiera llamarme.

George y yo comenzamos a salir un mes después de los dos años de mi llegada a los Ángeles. Me sentí casi feliz con él, y también fui completamente sincera con él, le dije que había otra persona, le dije que mi corazón tenía dueño.

—_Voy a luchar para que ahora yo sea tu única persona, Hermione. —me dijo una noche de las tantas que nos quedábamos trabajando en su oficina. —Voy a luchar para que tu corazón sea mío. —me sonrío tiernamente y me tomo de las manos. —Mi corazón ya es tuyo. —y me besó._

Me sentí culpable cuando me deje besar y aun más cuando yo le devolví de manera desesperada ese beso. Él pensó que estaba entusiasmada, pero yo sabía que estaba desesperada por besarlo e imaginar que esos eran los labios de Harry Potter. ¡Merlín, como me traía loca ese pelinegro!

Un año después de mi llegada, tuve dos años completos y llenos de buenos momentos con George O'haley, pero siempre me sentía insatisfecha, siempre necesitaba a Harry y eso me enfermaba. Ya habían pasado tres malditos años y yo aun seguía esperándolo. Mi corazón daba brincos emocionados cada vez que sonaba el timbre de mi apartamento, esperando que él apareciera con esa media sonrisa que me traía loca y esos anteojos redondos que le quedaban tan monos. Esperaba que se pasara las manos por su despeinado cabello negro azabache, que se arrodillara ante mí y que me pidiera matrimonio y miles de veces perdón por haberse tardado tanto. Pero solo era George que llegaba a invitarme a cenar, a caminar por la playa en la noche, al cine, a ver las estrellas… y yo me sentía tan culpable por tanto amor, por tanta bondad que me lo comía a besos y esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi culpabilidad, de mi patética infidelidad mental.

Cuatro años después, a principios de año, en un enero fresco y renovado, George me invitó a desayunar en uno de esos lugares costosos a donde su rica familia solía ir pero que él y yo evitábamos a toda costa porque nos gustaba lo discreto, lo simple y lo absurdamente divertido. Recuerdo que estábamos desayunando fruta y un jugo muy delicioso, cuando de la nada él empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja, soltó una risotada encantadora y me miró muy enamorado. Sonreí contagiada por su felicidad, porque de verdad aprendí a quererlo, a respetarlo y admirarlo. George se paró de su lugar para acudir al mío, se puso de rodillas y yo protesté porque iba a ensuciar su lindo pantalón blanco, pero no me hizo caso y lo hizo. Recuerdo que se puso nervioso y los que estaban desayunando en el restaurant miraban hacia nosotros, curiosos por el repentino cambio de acciones. Trague con dificultad al ver como él buscaba algo en su chaqueta de vestir gris. Tome de tirón el poco jugo que quedaba y me lastime la garganta, trate de no fruncir las cejar y de relajarme.

Él saco una cajita blanca, su color favorito y me miró a los ojos.

—Hermione Jean Granger, —comenzó a decir y abrió la cajita— ¿me concederías el hermoso honor de ser mi encantadora esposa? —pregunto nervioso, me llevé las manos a la boca, sorprendida y con la tonta idea que mis manos detendrían el grito que tenía atorado en mi garganta. Parpadeé muchas veces y sentí como los ojos se me humedecían, miré el anillo y era grande y hermoso. Luego miré a George y creí que él igual lloraba o tal vez era yo quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

‹Harry no va a regresar nunca más› pensé, y creo que lloré más al pensar en eso. Si aceptaba casarme con George, también aceptaría rechazar a Harry de una vez por todas. Ya no podría engañar más a George de la manera que lo hacía. Mi corazón ya no podía ser destruido por Harry Potter.

—Claro que acepto—le conteste y me lance hacia sus brazos. Le bese la frente, la nariz, las mejillas y la boca. Sus manos me limpiaron las lágrimas y así pude ver que él también lloraba de felicidad. Yo no sabía porque lloraba, pero lloraba. Reí tontamente y lo bese. George era estupendo conmigo y yo era tan triste con él. Él no merecía mi tristeza, él no merecía mi rechazo continuo. George se había esforzado en cuerpo y alma en tratar de hacerme feliz, me había apoyado cuando todos mis amigos estaban lejos, me había hecho reír cuando me veía muy seria o muy callada, me consentía y me trataba como una reina y yo sabía que no merecía tanto amor por parte de él. Sin embargo, esa noche, después de cuatro años… me entregué a él. Hicimos el amor en mi departamento y me asusté al descubrir que Harry no ocupo en ningún momento mis pensamientos. Sonreí feliz y besé a George con amor, con dulzura y cariño.

George y yo regresábamos del trabajo y de ver unas cosas para nuestra boda, que se celebraría en tres meses. Yo estaba muy agotada por todo lo que me había hecho caminar George para buscar el local perfecto, y la iglesia hermosa y todas esas cosas. Y luego estaba la efusividad y energía de mi querida suegra Carmín, una mujer llenada de vida para sus cincuenta y cinco años. Mis padres estaban muy sorprendidos con la noticia y me habían dicho que pasarían las vacaciones de papá en los Ángeles. George estaba en mi cocina, preparando nuestra cena y yo estaba descansando en mi sala y leyendo un libro. Desde hace muchos años que no me sentía tranquila, en armonía y feliz. Desde hace un par de meses que Harry ya no ocupaba lugar en mi mente, desde hace meses que yo no sonreía tanto gracias a un hombre, gracias a George y… alguien tocó el timbre de mi puerta. Le sonreí a George cuando me pare de mi sitio y fui hasta el vestíbulo para abrir la puerta. El timbre sonó una vez más y yo apresuré el paso.

Abrí la puerta y un hombre alto, delgaducho, con ropa fina y unos ojos verdes esmeralda me miraban conmocionados debajo de unas gafas redondas. Harry pasó la mano que no tenía escondida en su chaqueta por su despeinado cabello azabache y me sonrío nervioso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido y fuertemente, pero no porque estuviera dando brincos de emoción o porque estuviera enamorado… mi corazón estaba enfurecido y ofendido.

—Hermione—dijo mi nombre, maravillado. —Hermione…—se acercó un poco a mi—sigues igual o más preciosa. —me sonrió inocentemente.

Harry Potter había regresado a mi vida, nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí mi continuación. Espero que no les desagrade, ya ustedes me dirán que tal. Perdonen la tardanza, pero necesitaba pensar bien qué hacer con Harry. ¿Por qué creen que no siguió a Hermione? O, ¿por qué no la buscó más tarde? ¿Hermione dejara al tierno de George? No se pierdan el… muy comercial, lo siento -.- solo lean el siguiente capítulo y os agradeceré demasiado.

Luna**HHr**


	4. Su regreso

Capítulo Cuatro

**Su regreso.**

Harry Potter otra vez en mi vida, ¿eso podía ser real? ¿Acaso aun seguía tan locamente enamorada que mi cabeza ya me jugaba malas pasadas? Lo había estado deseando tanto que ahora se ha cumplido, pero es un poco tarde.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?- su vos suena temblorosa, insegura. Y yo alce las cejas con sorpresa. No era usual ese tono de vos en Harry, en lo absoluto. Y estaba claro que no me dejaría caer ante esos ojos esmeralda, y mucho menos a esa boca juguetona que ahora estaba en una línea recta. Tarde varios minutos en responder. Quedé en shock. El amor de mi vida estaba justo en frente mío y yo no quise verlo, ni mucho menos sentirlo.

Harry se acerca un poco hacia mi e intenta posar una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Yo me alejo, no quiero que me toque, no quiero sentir la piel de gallina ante su roce. Lo quiero fuera de mi vida, así como él me saco de la suya hace muchos años.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le exigí cuando había pensado que mi vos sonaría firme e indiferente. Sonó firme pero no indiferente; sonó preocupada y lastimosa. Harry hizo una mueca de dolor ante mi pregunta y se alejo unos pasos de mí. Me miro de arriba hacia abajo y se le salió una risotada que intentaba ser de alegría pero sonó histérica.-Si no vas a decir nada…-dije dubitativa y el frunció las cejas y la boca, divertido.

-¿Hermione?-escuché preguntar a mi prometido desde el vestíbulo. Mi cuerpo de inmediato se puso tenso y mire nerviosa a Harry. Por alguna u otra estúpida razón yo no quería que Harry supiera de George. Harry se acercó a mí y en ese justo instante los desordenados cabellos dorados de George salieron para que el aire los revolviera aun más.-Cariño, te estoy esper…-se detiene en seco al ver a Harry.-ando.-dice al fin.

-George, él es Harry Potter. Harry, el es George, mi prometido.-dije sin verlo a los ojos y así tomando de la mano a George. Escuché un resoplido por parte de Harry y un gruñido por parte de George. Vaya, genial.

-Solo venía a decirte que…-mira a Harry y luego a mi- la cena esta lista.

Yo asiento con la cabeza con una sonrisa, y se inclina para darme un dulce beso en los labios y lamento que Harry tenga que ver eso. ¡No, no! Él me dejó, él no luchó por mí. No tengo que sentir pena de mi amor por George, que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace muchos años.

-Quería hablar contigo.-dijo Harry, con la cabeza baja y las manos en los bolsillos. Se veía realmente atractivo pero con un rostro muy demacrado y triste.

-Bueno, yo… ahora estoy ocupada.-dije lo más firme que pude.

-Hermione, acabo de acordarme que yo tengo una junta con el Comité de Prensa de Los Ángeles. ¿Por qué no cenan ustedes dos? Yo vendré pasadas las doce, cariño.-dijo George amablemente, abrazándome por la espalda y mirándome tiernamente. Yo muy bien sabía que él no tenía ninguna junta. Por esa y más razones yo lo quería. Él sabía que había otra persona en mi corazón antes que él y sin embargo siguió intentándolo. Habrá visto algo en mi mirada para saber que Harry es esa otra persona. Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza, me giro y le doy un beso tierno, de despedida.

-Te estaré esperando.-le susurré al oído. Lo veo sonriéndome tristemente. Vuelve a nuestro departamento por su chaqueta y se va no sin antes darme un beso en la frente y fulminar a Harry con la mirada.

Lo vi desaparecer por la calle y luego miré a Harry. Tenía los ojos llorosos y temblaba ligeramente. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo, pero ¿por qué? Él tenía a Ginny. Me habían mandado una invitación a su boda. Y yo les había mandado una carta disculpándome y diciendo que ese día tenía una junta importantísima y que no podía faltar, pero que les deseaba lo mejor del mundo… acosta de mi felicidad. Claro lo ultimo no lo puse, pero como lo pensé, y como lo sufrí.

Sin decirle nada a Harry, yo pasé a mi departamento y deje la puerta abierta para que él pasara, lo hizo. Fui hasta la cocina donde había platos para dos personas; para George y para mí. Los platos estaban decorados elegantemente con verduras y carne y en el centro había dos hermosas rosas rojas. El corazón se me hinchó de amor por George.

-Él te quiere.-escuché decir a Harry, detrás de mí. Volteé a verlo y me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-¿Para qué has venido?

-Para estar contigo.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, correcto y normal del mundo.

-Debiste pensar eso hace cinco años, Harry. Ahora es demasiado tarde. Tú estás casado y yo estoy comprometida. Tú quieres a Ginny y yo a George. Lo que pudimos haber tenidos debió pasar hace cinco años, nuestro tiempo acabo, Harry.

-Tu mente dice eso pero tu corazón dice otra cosa, Hermione.

-No, Harry.-contra ataqué molesta.-Lo que ahora siente mi corazón es pura decepción. Me cansé de esperarte, Harry. Mi corazón se rompió con cada día que pasaba y que tú no llegabas. Te espere hasta donde mis límites me dejaron.

-No sabes porque no pude seguirte, Hermione. Quise hacerlo; yo te había dicho que te amaba pero te fuiste sin decirme nada.-se acerca violentamente hacia mí y se para dos centímetros a distancia.-Te fuiste sin decir adiós. Cualquiera lo hubiera tomado como un "adiós, hasta nunca" Pero yo te conozco. Yo sé que querías ver hasta donde llegaba mi amor por ti, querías que te siguiera. –sentí que mis ojos se anegaban de lágrimas-Y yo te amo, Hermione. No hubo ningún día desde hace cinco años en los que no te pensara, en los que no te soñara o te deseara.

-No tiene sentido, Harry. Que tú me ames no tiene sentido.-dije en un débil susurro. Me limpié las lágrimas con violencia y pude ver que Harry también lloraba junto conmigo, pero él no se limpiaba las lágrimas; él las dejaba correr por su rostro.

-Claro que tiene sentido, Hermione. Tu estas hecha para mí, yo estoy hecho para ti. Y no me digas que ya no me amas porque estarías mintiendo. Y no a mí, si no a ti misma. Si vine aquí fue porque ya no pude resistirme a estar sin ti. Las cosas en Inglaterra no son como tú piensas, Hermione. Muchas cosas han cambiado.-sin ver su siguiente movimiento, él poso una de sus manos en mis mejillas y limpio suavemente mis lágrimas. Su toque fue eléctrico y su calidez agrado a todo mi cuerpo. No tuve tiempo de alejarme de él, una vez que sus manos me tocaran yo sabía que todo estaba perdido. Que yo estaba perdida ante su mirada, ante todo él. Porque, aunque pasaran mil años yo seguiría amándolo como la primera vez. Mi amor por él seguía intacto, seguía fuerte, seguía latiendo. Lo sentía en cada poro de mi piel.

Había intentado olvidarme de cómo era su respiración contra mi piel. De cómo sus ojos verdes me miraban con dulzura, con picardía, con pasión o con amor. Pero era obvio que nuestro amor no era igual. No porque él no me había seguido ese día, ni al siguiente ni al siguiente… si no hasta hoy, después de cinco malditos años llenos de sufrimiento. Y por más que yo dijera que amaba a George, ¡mentía! Nunca podría amar tanto a una persona como lo hice con Harry Potter.

-No luches contra lo que sientes.-dijo en un susurro y sus ojos penetraban mi mirada, me estaba leyendo el alma. Entonces, que viera como estaba destruida, marchita sin él. –Ya deja de ser cobarde, Hermione.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna cobarde!-exploté y le grité. Me alejé, le di la espalda y fui hacia la sala, limpiándome violentamente las lágrimas. Lo sentí seguirme, lo sentí justo detrás de mí-Yo solo quería que tu lucharas por mí, que me demostraras tu amor y que lo dejaras todo por mí. Así como yo lo hice hace mucho tiempo, Harry. Solo quería que me amaras con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amé.-dije todo eso en voz alta, con el cuerpo temblándome ligeramente.

Sin decir nada, Harry pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me puse tensa pero me apretó contra él y respiro en mi oído. Toda mi piel se puso de gallina y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

-Te amo, Hermione. Por eso no te seguí ese día.-me dijo tranquilamente, mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me giraba para verlo a los ojos. Poco a poco me fue acercando hacia sus labios y yo desesperadamente acorte la distancia.

Luna**HHr**


	5. Te besé

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

_**Aviso:**_ Este capítulo será descrito desde la perspectiva de Harry Potter. Espero que lo disfruten.

**Capítulo Cinco.**

"**Te besé"**

Y la besé. La sentí temblorosa e insegura. Odiaba tanto esa sensación de inseguridad en mi Hermione. Podía percibir claramente que ella no se encontraba bien. Y estaba más que claro que su estado era mi culpa.

Despacio fui posando mis manos en su espalda y la acerqué lo más que pude contra mí. Tenía que disfrutar al máximo cada roce que tuviera con ella, porque sabía perfectamente que según ella, besarme no estaría bien. Que no sería "lo correcto". Por más ganas que tuviera de besarla apasionada, ansiosa y desesperadamente me contuve. Tenía que demostrarle en ese simple pero dulce beso cuanto ella significaba para mí. Ella era mi todo, solo que la vida no me había dado la oportunidad de demostrárselo. Y para mi amor jamás sería tarde intentarlo. Por ella no me creería capaz de rendirme. Jamás. Ella estaba en todas partes. Ella era parte de mí y por más que haya intentado olvidarla… mentira, jamás intenté olvidarla. Me sobraban motivos pero me faltaban muchas ganas y coraje.

Tomé con delicadeza su rostro, sin dejarla de besar. Sentí como poco a poco su cuerpo se tranquilizaba y como posaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. ¿Qué no me amaba? ¡Fuimos hechos para estar juntos! Siempre juntos. Hasta el final.

La abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho. Nos habíamos dejado de besar y ella escondía su rostro en mi pecho. Sentí que su cuerpo se llenaba de tensión otra vez… me iba a pedir que me fuera de su vida. Y claro que no lo haría.

—Harry…—dijo con voz ronca. Se aclaró la voz y alzó su rostro. Traté de descifrar su mirada pero el paso de los años había hecho cambiar esos ojos dulces y picarones por unos opacos y tristes. ¿Dónde estaba mi Hermione? —Tengo que pedirte que te vayas ahora mismo.

‹‹Lo sabía›› pensé y asentí con la cabeza, serio. Sin embargo hice lo contrario a irme. Me senté en su elegante sofá y le hice un ademan para que me acompañara.

—Vete, Harry. —dijo con las cejas fruncidas. Quise pararme y besarle la frente. Así como lo hacía en Hogwarts cuando ella se enojaba o frustraba por alguna tarea. Yo aparecía, le revolvía sus cabellos y le besaba el entrecejo. Pero creo que si lo hacía en ese instante, bueno probablemente me golpearía.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches. Y si aun así cuando termine de hablar quieres que me vaya…

—Te irás.

—Mmmmm no. Dejarte no está en mis planes… jamás. Ya no.

—Pero sí hace cinco años. —se cruzó de brazos. Estaba molesta y sería mejor cuidar mis palabras con esa princesa.

—Yo estaba dispuesto a seguirte, Hermione. Estoy dispuesto a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo pero…

— ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡¿Qué no es más fácil decir que solo te querías acostar con tu mejor amiga?! —me gritó. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero no dolidos. Estaba furiosa. —Y si has venido aquí…—sollozó. — es para acostarte nuevamente con tu mejor amiga y luego largarte.

—Hermione…

—Pero ahora no puedo acostarme contigo, Harry. Tengo un prometido y le quiero muchísimo. ¿Qué no puedes irte con tu queridísima Ginny? ¡Aquí no le haces falta a nadie! Tu presencia es incorrecta aquí. Vete, Harry. No debes estar aquí. Si alguna vez me tuviste un cariño o lástima…. Vete.

Sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y que no podía respirar. ¡Había logrado que el amor de mi vida me odiara! Puse mis manos en mis rodillas y miré hacia el suelo. Solo se escuchaba la respiración entre cortada de Hermione y sentí que mis ojos se anegaban de lagrimas. Trate de pensar algo que decirle… en mi oficina tenía las palabras exactas que le diría y ahora no tenía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sentí que la presión en mi pecho era abrumadora. Me quité los lentes y me limpié las lágrimas. Sabía que si me paraba y me iba ahora, ella no me detendría. Porque… rayos, ¡ella estaba en todo su derecho en tenerme tanto coraje! Así que no podía irme y esperar a que se calmara. ¿Sería posible que me haya dejado de amar? Pero me había besado…

—Te perdí dos veces. —dije con la vos temblorosa, sin mirarla. —No pienso volver a perderte una tercera, Hermione. —dije con la voz más sincera que pude. Me paré y fui hacia ella. Ahora podía ver el gran escudo que con los años ella había construido. Me costaría romperlo, pero lo haría. La tomé de las manos con delicadeza y la guié hasta su elegante sofá, donde tal vez la noche anterior pudo estar entre los brazos de George. Gruñí quedamente. Traté de quitar la imagen de ellos dos abrazados y besándose de mi mente pero resulto difícil. De repente solté a Hermione y me alejé de ella…

—Harry…—me llamó preocupada cuando vio como buscaba apoyo en el antebrazo del sofá. Me sentía mareado y la imagen de George recorriendo la piel de Hermione me hizo enfurecer.

— ¿Has estado con George? —la tomé de la mano con fuerza. No contestó. —Hermione, ¿has estado con él? —le protesté. Sus cejas se juntaron y frunció la boca tensa.

—Eso no te importa, Harry. Ahora, vete.

Me dio la espalda. Me armé de valor y le tome por los hombros y sin que ella se lo esperara la besé. Al carajo con ser dulce y suave con ella. Hermione había estado en los brazos de alguien más y necesitaba borrar la esencia de otra persona que no fuera la mía de su cuerpo. Necesitaba que ella solo fuera mía.

—Harry, suéltame... —renegó cuando le besaba el cuello.

—No. —gruñí. —Tú y yo nos amamos. —la miré a los ojos y su mirada asustada me detuvo por completo. La contemple un rato mas y luego la solté… sintiendo asco de mi mismo. Ella no me pertenecía… lamentablemente no era mía. Pero tampoco era de George y eso me ponía un poco mejor. —Perdón. Perdón… lo mejor será que te deje en paz…

Al decir que me iba vi una tristeza inmensa en sus ojos. Y fue como avivar el fuego y la esperanza en mi corazón. Ella no quería que me fuera.

—Pero tengo que volver a verte.

—No creo que…

—He buscado un departamento no muy lejos de aquí. Esta por el centro de la ciudad. —dije ignorando sus reclamos. —Te mandaré una lechuza con la dirección. —Sonreí levemente de lado. — ¿O prefieres que yo venga a verte?

Frunció la boca, enojada.

—Prefiero que no vuelvas más, no lo hiciste hace mucho tiempo y no veo porque tendrías que hacerlo ahora, James. —me echo en cara. Su vos fue firme.

Me acerqué a ella y le acaricié el rostro.

—Te amo, Hermione. Ha sido un placer verte nuevamente. —y antes de que dijera palabra alguna… la bese nuevamente.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Planeaba hacer este capítulo un poco más extenso, pero de momento preferí dejarlo hasta aquí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen sus Reviews, por favor y gracias por los otros comentarios. Disculpen si he tenido abandonada la historia. Tengo planeado actualizar capitulo este fin de semana y sí, más extenso y ya esperemos que con la explicación de ese pelinegro. Saludos n.n

Luna**HHr**


	6. La explicación

**Disclaimer**: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**Capítulo Seis.**

"**La explicación"**

Poco después de media noche, George llegó y estaba un poco pasado de copas. Era obvio que no había ido a ninguna reunión. Él me había dado mi espacio con Harry. Tan amable y gentil como siempre. ¿Y así estaba yendo en pos de Harry Potter? Al día siguiente de su llegada, me había llegado una nota en una bella lechuza blanca. No era Hedwig, lo cual era raro. En la nota estaba escrita pulcramente la dirección de su apartamento. Citándome a las cinco treinta de la tarde. El día que yo quisiera, pero a esa hora en especifico.

Deje pasar una semana. ‹‹Tal vez él ya no se encuentre aquí… ›› pensé la noche pasada y recibí otra lechuza.

"_Te sigo esperando, Hermione. Por siempre"_

Es como si leyera mi mente. Y desde su regreso, descubrí que mis ojos recobraron ese brillo que no veía desde hace tanto tiempo. Me sentí más animada, me sentí mas llena. Y eso me enfureció. ¿Era posible que la sola presencia de Harry me hiciera eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir enamorada de él?

George no dijo, ni pregunto absolutamente nada. Al contrario, me trató de la mejor forma del mundo. Estuvo más atento que nunca. Y también, eso me hacía sentir como una basura. Estaba absolutamente decidida a terminar todo con Harry Potter, no había mucho y nunca más habría algo. Harry Potter era mi pasado y ya no más mi presente y mucho menos mi futuro. George sí. Él se había ganado mi cariño, digo, mi amor a pulso. Él merecía lo mejor de mí.

5:26 p.m. George tenía una reunión a las seis y aproveche eso para venir a ver a Harry.

5:28 p.m. Estaba decidida a no besarlo más. A no hablar, solo escuchar.

5:30 p.m. ‹‹Tock, tock›› Hicieron mis nudillos contra la puerta de su apartamento. 12. Que coincidencia.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos y Harry apareció detrás de la puerta luciendo una sonrisa cordial. Me mantuve seria y firme. Abrió por completo la puerta y me dejo pasar. Dudé unos instantes y luego pase, mirando al suelo. Y cuando alce la vista… me sorprendí. El departamento que tenía en Londres estaba aquí. Los cuadros, las paredes del mismo color, mis sillones, mis cortinas. Me sentí en casa nuevamente. Deje escapar un suspiro y me llevé las manos a la boca, muy sorprendida.

—Pensé que extrañarías esta parte de Londres. —le escuché susurrar y al mismo tiempo cerrar la puerta. Me quise voltear y enfrentarlo, pero estaba demasiado anonadada por la perfecta similitud que tenía ahora mismo ante mis ojos. —Le dije a Luna que estaba contigo y… me pidió que te diera esto.

Me quedé viendo el sofá donde Harry me dijo por primera vez que me amaba y donde nos besamos con tanta pasión… ya no escuchaba, ya no veía nada. Ahora estaba en ese sofá, esa noche, mirando fijamente a Harry.

_Flashback._

—_Te amo, Hermione. Juro que te amo. —continuó al ver que no obtenía respuesta por parte mía y al decir eso, todo fue automático._

_Me acerque a sus labios y lo besé frenéticamente y él me devolvió el beso. Pasé mis manos por su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, quería sentirlo mío… ahora me pertenecía, no era mas de Ginny. Era mío y siempre sería así. Él puso sus manos en mi cintura y rio mientras me besaba. Estaba feliz, igual o más que yo._

— _¿Me amas? —me preguntó agitado, yo lo miré y le sonreí, volviendo a besarlo. Pero otra vez se separo. —Hermione, ¿me amas? —preguntó ansioso, yo me puse encima de él, haciendo que pusiera su espalda completamente en el respaldo del sillón. Sin responder y siempre mirándolo a los ojos, le sonreí tiernamente. —Por favor, di que me amas._

—_Te amo desde siempre, Harry. —dije al fin y él me sonrió, jalándome hacia él y besándonos dulce, tranquila y armónicamente._

_Fin flashback._

Me reí internamente al recordar esa noche. ¿Harry Potter mío por siempre? ¿No más de Ginny? El destino me hizo una muy mala jugada. Era tonto de mi parte pensar ahora mismo en esa noche… con Harry cerca.

—Hermione, ¿me escuchaste? —me tocó el hombro y sacudí la cabeza un par de veces. Enfoque mi mirada en el sobre manila que tenía en las manos. Se veía un poco voluminoso. Desde que había entrado no había dicho ni una sola palabra. —Luna me pidió que te diera esto.

Miré el sobre y lo tomé sin verle el rostro. Lo metí a mi bolso sin preguntarle que era y pase a nuestro… a su sofá. No hice ningún comentario acerca de la decoración. Y aparte de ese suspiro sorprendido que se me escapó, no dije nada.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —ofreció amablemente y yo negué con la cabeza. Vi como se despeinaba sus ya muy despeinados cabellos y como la otra mano la metía en su bolsillo. Estaba nervioso. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Tenía miedo de que la mentira ya planeada no le saliera como él quería? ¿Qué yo no le creyera? No, parecía que tuviera miedo de que alguien nos pudiera encontrar aquí mismo. Sí, estaba ansioso. ¿Por qué? —Bien, yo creo que… es mejor ir directo al asunto. Hermione, yo… lo siento muchísimo. No puedo decírtelo ahora.

— ¿Estas de broma, Potter? —pregunté enojada, incrédula.

—Lo siento mucho. Hoy… no es un buen día para mí. La bomba estalló y no creo que sea conveniente que estés aquí conmigo. Menos ahora que se sabe todo. —dijo muy apurado, tomándome de los hombros. Su mirada me preocupó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Harry? Me preocupas.

—No, no, cariño…—se acercó a mí, aprovechando mi vulnerable situación. —No pasa nada… no aun. —miró hacia otra parte y le tomé el rostro con mi mano, fuertemente. Hizo un gesto de dolor. Lo ignoré.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué bomba hablas? ¿Qué es lo que saben todos? —demandé saber. Sentí que las cejas se me fruncían hasta casi toparse. Le envíe una mirada severa.

—Yo no me casé con Ginny Weasley. —soltó después de unos segundos. Lo solté inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —pregunté en un doloroso suspiro. —Pero la invitación a su boda, las fotos y la carta que me mandó Ginny, diciéndome lo mucho que se divertían juntos y como tú la amabas. ¿A quién quieres engañar? ¡Es absurdo!

—Lo sé, suena estúpido. Es estúpido. Está bien que no me creas, pero te estoy diciendo la verdad, Hermione. —me sostuvo la mirada, fija y penetrante. Sus ojos verdes llenos de dolor e impotencia no me podían engañar.

No dije nada. Me pare y di vueltas por la mi sala, o su sala, como sea.

—No entiendo nada, Harry. —dije al fin y me senté a su lado.

—Alguien bebió poción multijugos y se hizo pasar por Ginny. —comentó y paso un brazo alrededor de mi. No hice ademan de querer alejarlo, porque no quería alejarlo de mi. No importaba lo mucho que me había lastimado, lo seguía amando. —Alguien secuestró a la verdadera Ginny. En realidad, ella está enamorada de Draco. —lo miré. Y tenía una sonrisa llena de ironía en el rostro. Pero la preocupación me invadió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ginny está secuestrada? ¡Harry, debemos hacer algo de inmediato!

—Llevo cinco años tratando de hacer algo, Hermione. —dijo triste. —Intenté descubrir quién está detrás de todo esto. El día que te fuiste, entendí perfectamente que tú querías que te siguiera. Y así lo iba hacer. Pero antes tenía que darle una explicación a Ginny. No se me hacia justo, no cuando ella y yo tuvimos algo muy… _bueno. _Pero llegué a nuestra casa y la vi allí… tendida en la tina, desnuda y con las muñecas llenas de sangre. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando! Estaba inconsciente. La llevé a San Mungo y le pedí al medi-mago discreción. Ginny no despertó hasta dos días después. Quise enviarte una lechuza pero no pensé, la única preocupación que tenia era Ginny y que probablemente su estado era mi culpa. La culpa me consumía cada parte de mi cerebro. Cuando ella despertó, le pedí una disculpa por el comportamiento que había tenido la noche anterior a su accidente. Que era cierto, que me había comportado como un cretino pero, que aun así tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella después de su recuperación. Sus ojos no eran los mismos, Hermione. Ya no tenían dulzura, ni amabilidad. Pero no dije nada porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su posible reacción al decirle que yo estoy enamorado de ti. Pero ella no me dejó hablar. Solo dijo que estaba muy arrepentida de lo que había hecho y que todo había sido por desesperación y miedo a que yo la dejara sola. Me dijo que yo era lo único que tenía en el mundo, que yo era su mundo…

Lo vi respirar trabajosamente. Fruncí el ceño. Sacrificó nuestra felicidad, nuestro amor… por el de alguien más. Eso me hizo enfurecer. Quería romperle el rostro ahora mismo… estaba a punto de hablar cuando él lo hizo nuevamente.

—Y entonces las palabras salieron como un río desbocado de mi boca, que estaba contenido por hace varios años. Le dije que te amo, que yo no estaba enamorado de ella. Que te había hecho el amor, y que no estaba arrepentido. Y que contigo me sentía la persona más feliz del planeta. Y… pum, estalló por primera vez la bomba. Ella se paró de la cama, como si nada le doliese y camino hacia mí. Y sus ojos eran malvados, Hermione. Crueles. Me di cuenta que tenía su varita en la mano y retrocedí instintivamente. Lo que pensé en ese momento fue que ella estaba teniendo una crisis nerviosa o no lo sé, algo… porque no podía ser real que ella me viera de esa forma y que tomara su varita en mano y me apuntara con ella. Me dijo: "Tú te tienes que casar conmigo, Harry, o tu amada Hermione puede desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra." Y en ese instante hizo aparecer un haz de luz de gran tamaño y de pronto, te vi en el. Estabas desempacando tus cosas y tenías esa mirada decepcionada. Por mi culpa. Mi corazón se destrozó por primera vez esa tarde. No podía arriesgarte. Y por eso al principio accedí. No me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Pero ella ya tenía todo planeado. Me amenazó con matarte a ti y a nuestros amigos y me demostró que era capaz de todo matando al Sr. Carrol. Me dijo: "Alguien sin importancia para ti, ¿cierto? Pero de mucha para tu adorada castaña."

Deje escapar un sollozo. Y él se detuvo y me miró.

—No debería estar diciéndote esto, Hermione. Será mejor que regreses a tu casa…

—Termina, Harry. De una vez por todas termina de hablar.

—Así como me mostró tu imagen empacando, me enseñó la de tus padres… tomando su taza de Té en su Sala de Estar. —sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi espina dorsal. Me imaginé a mis padres siendo asesinados por Ginny Weasley, hermosa y letal en una bata azul. Me tragué el miedo y tomé a Harry de la mano, me dio un apretón. —Yo no podía permitir que tú sintieras lo que es perder a tus padres. Suficiente tenía yo con ese recuerdo amargo. Y tú sabes que tu dolor, es el mío, Hermione. Entonces accedí a casarme con ella. Fingimos ser felices ante medio mundo. Te invitó a la boda y no esperaba que fueras. Estaba deseando que no lo hicieras, aunque me moría de ganas de verte. Te sentía demasiado expuesta. Por vez primera me alegré que estuvieras lejos de casa. Lejos de mi estabas a salvo. Y entonces, justo cuando cumplimos un año miserable de estar casados me atreví a venir aquí y te vi con él. Vi que te hacía reír y como posaba sus manos en tu cintura. Me sentí decepcionado y traicionado. Pero luego recordé como te debiste sentir al recibir la invitación para la boda y no pude enojarme contigo. El enojo fue completamente para Ginny. La odie con todas mis ganas. Ella se enteró que te vine a ver y entonces, la Sra. Weasley sufrió un "asalto". Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ella no podía hacerle daño a su propia madre. Comencé a dudar. Comencé averiguar. Y entonces yo solo te veía a través del haz de luz que había conseguido robarle a Ginny. Mis horas favoritas para verte eran cuando estabas dormida o leyendo. —se le escapó una risita y mi corazón se contrajo de dolor. —No eras la única persona que sufría, Hermione.

—Continua, por favor. —le pedí en un susurro.

—Estaba completamente solo. Cada vez que intentaba averiguar algo, o cada vez que intentaba comunicarme contigo ella hacía que alguien de nuestro alrededor sufriera un accidente. Me tenía a sus pies. Eso sí, jamás tuve relaciones con ella. —me miró con ojos sinceros. Yo no podía decir lo mismo. —No hubo un solo minuto que no pensara en ti y en la noche que pasamos juntos. Tu sonrisa, tus besos y tus caricias fueron lo que me mantenían alerta, vivo, con ganas de seguir. Fue la esperanza de que algún día, tú y yo, volviéramos a vernos y a estar juntos. Como aquella noche. —dijo con urgencia, mirando mis labios. Reclamándome con la mirada que lo besara. —Pase cinco miserables años sin ti. Fue el mismísimo infierno. Ella solo quería mi dinero, mi poder y su placer era mi sufrimiento. Hasta que hace un mes, ella pensó que no estaba en casa, que yo estaba trabajando. Al entrar a su habitación, vi la poción multijugos y los cabellos pelirrojos de Ginny Weasley en su cama. Me dirigí furioso hacia el baño y de una patada entré. Vi la sombra de una mujer y el agua de la regadera caí despreocupadamente y cuando abrí la cortina… "ella" desapareció.

— ¿Desapareció? —pregunté incrédula y llena de impotencia. Yo no era la persona que sufría más. Harry sí. Y me sentía aun mas como un pedazo de basura al imaginar lo peor de él. —Suena ridículo todo lo que me dices, Harry. Pero en cierta forma, todo lo que nos ha pasado alrededor de estos años… ha sido absurdo y ridículo. —Y sin aguantarme más, lo abracé fuerte.

—No sé quien es ella. Solo sé que la verdadera Ginny no aparece hace cinco años. Se lo conté a Ron y a Draco. Y fue entonces que él me confesó que está enamorado de Ginny y comenzó a maldecir y golpear cosas. Dijo que se sentía estúpido e impotente…

—Como todos, Harry.

—Lo sé. Mira, ¿George sabe que eres una bruja? —lo dejé de abrazar. Negué con la cabeza. —Todos estamos en peligro, Hermione. La mujer que esté detrás de esto tiene contactos fuertes. Me lo ha demostrado durante todos estos años. Le puse un hechizo protector a tu casa… desde hace varios meses. Pero vine aquí apenas ella desapareció, para asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo.

Suspiré. Vaya lío.

—Lo estoy, Harry. Un poco mejor. Esto cambia… muchas cosas.

—Espero que sigas sintiendo lo mismo que hace cinco años porque yo… no te he dejado de amar.

‹‹Ni yo›› pensé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Me la volé? ¿Mucho drama? ¿Con quién se quedarían ustedes? Besos.

Luna**HHr**


	7. Te dejo ir

**Disclaimer**: Todos los **derechos **reservados para mi escritora británica favorita: **J.K Rowling. **Warner Bross & Salamandra. La historia es de mi completo **terreno**.

**AVISO:**Este capítulo contiene insinuaciones sexuales, etc., etc. Lea bajo su propio riesgo. (Dr/G)

**Capítulo Siete.**

Han pasado tres días desde que Harry y yo hablamos de todo lo sucedido. Aparte de sus miradas insinuadoras, él no intentó absolutamente nada conmigo y eso me tranquilizó. Decidimos viajar en transporte muggle. Creo que ninguno de los dos quería separarse tan rápido del otro… no, tal vez solo fue porque yo no dejaba de hacer tantas preguntas. Le pregunté por Luna y Neville. Ron y Lavender, la familia Weasley. Me contestó con una sonrisa alegre que posiblemente Luna y Neville se casarían ese mismo año y que si no lo habían hecho antes era porque no lo consideraban tan necesario o importante. Yo estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

— ¿Y por qué han decidido casarse entonces? —pregunté y sin darme cuenta nuestras manos ya estaban entrelazadas. Me solté de su agarre suavemente y él pareció un poco dolido. Suspiró tranquilamente mientras miraba su mano solitaria. Se lamió los labios –deseé en ese momento hacerlo por él- y me miró.

—Hicieron una apuesta. Y Luna ganó… bueno, yo creo que ambos ganaron. Y la apuesta fue tan solo un pretexto para demostrar aun más su amor. —respondió al final… lo sentí como una indirecta. —En fin, Hermione. Necesito que salgas lo menos posible de tu casa y que… —apretó los labios— no te separes de George. Yo me iré a Londres. Ayer hablé con Draco y me contó que se ha estado "entrevistando" con algunos mortífagos y cobrando favores.

Lo miré con ternura por milésima vez en ese día. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo o de no desearlo para nada, de no amarlo tanto. Tenía ganas de muchas cosas. Fruncí mi boca y comencé a buscar mis llaves sin decir nada. George llegaría en un par de horas para la cena, y no se le haría raro ver a Harry por aquí. Le dije que a pesar del paso de los años él siempre sería mi mejor amigo y lo aceptó sin dificultad alguna. En cambio Harry, lo miraba ceñudo o era cortante y sarcástico con él.

—Creo que hoy le diré todo a George. —le dije a Harry mientras abría la puerta de mi apartamento y lo invitaba a pasar. Lo vi asentir con la cabeza. Colgamos nuestros abrigos en el perchero. Me siguió a la cocina y comencé a preparar algo para cenar. Para los tres…. Las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora que sabía el dolor por el que él estaba pasando no podía cerrarle las puertas de mi casa o de mi vida. Antes que nada Harry es mi mejor amigo. Aparte… su compañía me llena de vida. El coraje que le tenía se había disipado casi por completo.

— ¿Estás segura que le quieres decir a tu _prometido_ que eres una bruja? —preguntó sarcásticamente y haciendo una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar "prometido". Reí sin poder evitarlo.

—Sí, Harry, segura.

—Como quieras…

Pude imaginarlo con el ceño fruncido y jugueteando con alguno de mis trapos para limpiar. Puse agua a calentar para el espagueti y alce mi vista hacia la alacena en busca de sus demás ingredientes. Tenía casi todo listo, solo faltaba esperar un poco con el agua. Me voltee y me senté en el desayunador, justo frente a él.

—Creo que… —dije seriamente—si se lo digo también le pediré que terminemos.

Vi los ojos de Harry Potter iluminarse como un sol y mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría pero luego recordó la otra parte del plan y dejó de saltar.

— ¿En serio?

—Al menos temporalmente, Harry.

—Oh.

Sus ojos verde esmeralda recobraron el tono opaco. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—No puedo dejarlo, Harry.

—Está bien… ya te he dicho que solo quiero estar cerca de ti.

Me entraron ganas de llorar. Me dirigí hacia mi labor nuevamente y discretamente me sequé las lágrimas que habían caído rápidamente por mis mejillas.

—Hermione—lo escuché justo detrás de mí y pegué un saltito. Con ambas manos me tomó de los hombros y los apretó cariñosamente, cerré los ojos sin decir nada. —Hermione—susurró y me volteó nuevamente. Posó su frente contra la mía y lo vi cerrar los ojos fuertemente, mientras me acercaba a él y ponía mis manos sobre sus hombros… no lo detuve. No quería detenerlo. Quería estar más cerca… aunque fuera imposible. Quería besarlo, quería acariciarlo, quería demostrarle todo mi amor, cuanto lo había extrañado y necesitado pero solo suspiré. — ¿No te acuerdas de las razones por las cuales me amabas? ¿No recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos? ¿No te das cuenta que la única manera de ser completamente felices es que estemos así? Juntos, Hermione.

La piel se me puso de gallina y un fuerte cosquilleo me recorría por el estomago hasta las partes donde mi piel chocaba con la suya. Me estaba quemando. Necesitaba apagar ese fuego que crecía con cada minuto que pasaba. Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente a los míos y…

—Estoy con George, Harry. Respeta eso.

Y me alejé abruptamente de él.

Lo escuché aporrear su puño contra el desayunador y fruncí las cejas, desconcertada.

— ¡Harry! —lo regañe. Estaba enojado… su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus cejas fruncidas, su respiración se agitaba cada vez un poco más. Su estado de ánimo había cambiado de un momento para otro.

— ¡¿Que yo respete lo tuyo con George?! ¡Y cuando hicimos el amor aquella noche no te importó mi relación con Ginny!, ¿o sí, Hermione?

Fue como recibir una bofetada limpia y fuerte en la cara.

— ¡No me mires así, Hermione! ¡Sabes que yo nunca hubiera buscado a otra persona como pareja después de ti! Ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado… ni ahora que sé que estas con él y que lo quieres tanto. ¡No puedo ser feliz sin ti! ¡No puedo ser feliz con nadie más que contigo! Y estoy harto de todo esto. ¡Es injusto, Hermione! Es injusto todo lo que me pasa a mí… todas… todas las personas importantes o que he amado se van, me dejan o las matan. Pero siempre tú habías sido la excepción… ¿ya no, Hermione? ¿También me vas a dejar? ¿Vas a cambiar todo lo que hicimos, todos los momentos por alguien que apenas conoces? Porque… apenas lo estás conociendo, Hermione. ¿Ya no me amas? ¿Lo que sentiste por mi fue algo como lo que tuviste con Ron? Pasajero pero necesario… como la mayoría de los enamoramientos.

Las lágrimas caían sin pena por mi rostro. Él no se inmutó… yo no tenía palabras, no dije nada. Solo me quede ahí parada, temblando y sollozando. Sin mirarlo.

—De acuerdo. —lo escuché sorber la nariz. Lo miré… veía hacia otra parte y se limpiaba los ojos por debajo de sus gafas. —No te separes de George. No salgas de tu casa. Draco o Luna vendrán avisarte por cualquier cosa. No te preocupes.

Y sin decir más se fue… quise detenerlo, alcanzarlo pero… fue demasiado tarde. Él se había ido y se había llevado consigo mis ganas de vivir.

…..

Ginny suspiró por cuarta vez seguida y vio como las telarañas se alejaban al soltar el aire. Estaba sucia, cansada, despeinada y ojerosa. Estaba esquelética y había perdido esperanza alguna de que alguien pudiera rescatarla… ya no sentía la esperanza de los primeros años, los primeros días. Se preguntaba la mayoría del tiempo porque no la mataban… la tenían, a su parecer, en el sótano de alguna casa muggle. La comida, el agua y el "baño" aparecían a determinadas horas del día. No había hablado con nadie en cinco años… estaba más sola que nunca. Estaba volviéndose loca. No dejaba de pensar y pensar en cómo era su vida; recordando cada momento que podía, cada detalle o sino sentía que se le olvidaría por siempre… sentía que así moriría de verdad.

Los momentos con alguien en especial la mantenían cuerda, _con vida_.

_**Flashback.**_

_Estaba decidida a decirle toda la verdad a Harry Potter esa misma noche. Pero luego su amiga, Hermione, había dado la noticia de que se iría de Londres y no volvería más, salvo para las vacaciones. Se sentía irritada, solo quería estar con una persona y esa estaba enojado con ella. Estaba… ¿cómo había dicho él? Oh, sí, harto de tener que esconderse, de tener que engañar a todos. _

_«__Yo también estoy harta de esconderme__»__ pensó Ginny al mirarse al espejo. _

_Se estaba arreglando para ir a la gran cena con sus amigos. Harry estaba trabajando, habían quedado de encontrarse ahí. Ginny ya estaba harta también de tener que quedar en segundo plano. Con Harry Potter siempre eran los negocios… solo eso. Ginny le había pedido que se mudaran a una residencia muggle porque su trabajo exigía tener que estar en contacto con ellos, relacionarse y ganarse la confianza de los muggles. Y también creyó buena idea que Harry tendría que buscarse un trabajo muggle. Y el encantador pelinegro lo hizo. Al principio de su relación todo era color de rosa, absolutamente todo. Pero luego… luego todo cambió, ¿y por qué? Oh sí, porque el Sr. Spencer de contabilidad nunca llegó a la cita que tenían para vender una de las casas más caras y hermosas que Ginny había vendido en toda su carrera. No recordaba porque rayos necesitaba a Spencer para vender la casa, el chiste es que nunca llegó… pero el comprador sí. Y era Draco Malfoy. La sorpresa de ambos fue inevitable. Ellos jamás se habían llevado del todo bien y menos si ella era la novia de su peor enemigo. Draco hizo aparecer un vino añejo muy delicioso, según recordaba la pelirroja. Y poco a poco se fueron desenvolviendo. Ginny procedió a enseñarle la casa y por alguna extraña e insistente razón le enseñó por ultimo la habitación principal. _

_En menos de dos horas Ginny se había dado cuenta de lo mal que había juzgado a Draco. Él era una persona divertida, educada, culta, inteligente, atractiva… sensual. Se descubrió a si misma varias veces observando sus labios, curiosa de probarlos, besarlos… morderlos. Nunca le había pasado con nadie ni con Harry…. _

_«__He bebido demasiado, es eso__»__ pensó un poco mareada._

—_Esta es la habitación principal… —comentó con voz temblorosa. Carraspeó un par de veces y continúo con su explicación. —Puedes poner tu cama en el centro o justo ahí, donde termina esa pared… soy un poco mala con eso de las decoraciones, pero seguro que encuentras a una buena diseñadora de interiores y esta habitación amplia y fresca queda deliciosamente para ti, digo queda bien. Eh, aquí está el baño…—sus tacones hicieron eco en las habitaciones y Draco la siguió con una sonrisa traviesa. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella quería, sabia de sobra lo que él estaba deseando hacerle a ese cuerpo… solo esperaba el momento adecuado. _

— _¿Tiene tina? —preguntó Draco casualmente._

—_Sí._

— _¿Ya tiene instalado el servicio del agua? —preguntó mientras entraba al espacioso y lujoso baño. _

—_Así es._

— _¿Y agua caliente?_

—_También._

—_O sea que, ¿podría desnudarme ahora mismo y tomar una rica y deliciosa ducha caliente? —lanzó su pregunta seductoramente, con una sonrisa traviesa. _

_Ginny abrió un poco la boca sorprendida pero captó enseguida sus dobles intenciones. Y estaba feliz de que las insinuara, espera… ¿qué?_

—_Si es lo que quieres…_

—_Es lo que más deseo, Ginny. _

_La pelirroja sintió un cosquilleo en su pelvis. Era calentura. Una calentura de estar con Draco Malfoy. No podía quedarse con las ganas, no quería pensar en nada más que en él y ella teniendo sexo. El amor no. Ginny se dirigió hacia el espejo del baño y vio su pecoso y sonrosado rostro. Sabia de sobra que no estaba ebria, estaba en sus cinco sentidos al igual que él… pero podrían ponerlo después como una excusa, ¿no? _

—_No lo piense demasiado, señorita. —dijo Draco detrás de ella. Sus ojos se toparon en el espejo. El rubio le acarició uno de sus hombros. Ginny lo observaba. Sus labios y cejas se fruncían levemente al acariciarla. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella. Había sido algo espontaneo… Ginny nunca imaginó que después de esa noche ella ya no podría dejar de pensar en él, de recordar cada palabra y cada caricia suya. Ella nunca imaginó quedar enamorada del enemigo de su novio y menos serle infiel con él. No una, sino varias veces. —Solo déjese llevar… por mí. _

_Ginny cerró los ojos y abrió levemente la boca. Sintió las manos varoniles de Draco acariciarle el cuello y pasarla en medio de sus pechos para luego posarla en su abdomen y jalarla abruptamente contra su cuerpo. Ginny se sujetó del lavabo y echó su cabeza para atrás, en uno de los hombros de su amante. Sintió como las manos de Draco exploraban por debajo de su vestido negro y como ella se retorcía de placer con solo imaginar cuando su mano llegara… ahí. _

—_Draco, te necesito._ —había dicho frenética.

_El rubio sonrío con superioridad, la volteó salvajemente y se apretó a ella. _

—_Voy hacerte llegar al cielo, preciosa. _

_**Fin flashback.**_

Ginny sollozo quedamente y susurró por primera vez en mucho tiempo:

—Draco, _te necesito_.

….

Hermione observó a George comerse los últimos fideos de su visible apetitoso espagueti. Tenía su mentón apoyado en una de sus manos. George se embarró con un poco de tomate y ella le limpió la mancha con ternura. Le sonrió a su prometido con cariño.

—George, necesito decirte un secreto.

— ¿Sobre tu _mejor amigo?_ Lo sé todo, Hermione. No es ningún secreto.

— ¿Que lo sabes todo? Es imposible…—dijo la castaña consternada.

—Es bastante obvio, cariño. Solo que no intente nada…

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes, George? —preguntó Hermione no muy convencida de estar hablando del mismo tema con su prometido. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla. George se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se paró para llevar sus platos al fregadero, se volteó y miró a Hermione.

—Vamos, Herms. He visto como te mira… como sus manos te buscan con urgencia. Sé de sobra que él está más que enamorado de ti. No me preocupa que él haga todo eso… me da miedo cuando tu lo haces. No, Hermione. No digas que es una exageración. Ustedes dos son como amalgamas. No es una simple amistad, no soy ningún idiota. Sé de sobra que él fue el hombre del que tú siempre estuviste enamorada. Me di cuenta casi enseguida…, esperaba a que tú me lo dijeras pero nunca lo hiciste.

—George…

—No puedo competir contra lo que ustedes tuvieron… lo que aun sé que tienen. Me has contado que ha tenido bastantes problemas, ¿no? Bueno, Hermione, no lo dejes solo. Te necesita.

— ¿Y tú no me necesitas? —preguntó la castaña al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia él.

—Claro que sí. —susurró George al tiempo que rodeaba de la cintura a la castaña y la miraba fijamente a los ojos. —Pero tú no me necesitas tanto como lo necesitas a él. Y lo único que a mí me importa es tu completa felicidad, Hermione. Me duele saber que yo no puedo dártela pero si alguien más puede adelante.

—George…

—Te amo, Hermione.

Sus labios se acercaban para sellar la despedida con un dulce beso cuando un estruendo les hizo pegar un salto. Hermione se aferró a los brazos de George y este la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, temeroso. Nadie dijo nada. La varita de Hermione estaba en su bota y el fuerte agarre de George no la dejaba moverse. Escucharon ruidos… era obvio que eso había sido una explosión de origen mágico. ¿Qué no había dicho Harry que había puesto protectores por toda la casa? ¿Podría ser algún mortífago? ¿Era aquella mujer que le había destruido la vida por completo?

Y entonces, un rayo de color verde le inundó toda la vista.

….

Luna**HHr**


End file.
